megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Break Out Of...
"Break Out Of..." is the opening theme for Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. It was performed by Lotus Juice and Shihoko Hirata. Lyrics One thing that I'm sure of is that You gotta fit in to survive this madness oh boy You don't even know who you're messing with Sinner from birth spelled in curse hated by thousands Oh my boy My hands filled with dirt, skirts can go back home jerks Like all the sounds count in any good song, Supposed drums Weak? Then the band plays sour tone All round player no sub needed Y'all little brats please stay seated Real life kittens can't believe it Do or die I fight back and kill it '' Way you fake yourself, get played on And I've been there done that same predicament But it's time you give up maverick ''huh? chorus Break out of the dome It's time to take a step up, no more cruising alone Trust is no more than a word, Yo act before you slur those words For better good I move alone man free as a bird, Overcame every time the curse Break out of the shell Deep down inside you there lies love in your heart Only got love for myself stop your lies both No need to fear it's time you burn that dread This ain't a joke man Y'all can't hoax me to believe these Fainted ideas are greatness, dreaming wide Awake, good god gracious Judge me I don't care so so dangerous, My ideas' contagious, hey just leave me Alone no more patience no more patience waitress Make the most out of time we share 'cause When the end comes we're probably gonna go alone Make my own path make momentum, Take what is mine I go get'em So alone Faint hearts stayed so repellent, My enemy yes my impellent Today might be any other day but I don't want to waste another day, drone One in million actually seeing eye to eye carpe diem It's ironic that you see 'em in completely different spectrum What it is it's never certain Such strong will and faith can turn around the fates I'm never going to give up chorus Break out of your head It's time to take a step up, no more cruising alone Trust is no more than a word, Yo act before you slur those words For better good I move alone man free as a bird, Overcame every time the curse Break out of your fate Deep down inside you there lies love in your heart Only got love for myself stop your lies Both No need to fear it's time you burn that dread Y'all don't get it I'm already broken some screws loose No turning back for a man of sin no medicine no Opted for power no chit chat required 'cause I kept on rolling rolling rolling down and down and down and now I'm UP Just so better off being solo, travel life like Marco Polo You wanna live such a slow mo, I wanna throw down things in DOJO Ha it's maybe more about stupid pride I don't care though I know what I'm doing so you can leave me alone Way you fake yourself, get played on And I've been there done that same predicament But it's time you give up maverick What it is it's never certain Such strong will and faith can turn around the fate I'm never going to give up huh? chorus Break out of the ease Reasons that you put up ain't going to last for much long Ain't no one can stop me my hate my love it doesn't turn For better or worse Switch up your way of thoughts ain't a spot for any of y'all Break out of the doom Deep down inside you there lies love in your heart Only got love for myself stop your lies Both No need to fear it's time you burn that dread Category:Persona 4 Arena Songs